Bonds of Ice
by ploThief
Summary: Danny may be powerful in the ways of ice, but he's hardly a master at it. (Un)luckily for him, two other people might be able to help. DP X RoTG X Frozen story. Always up for adoption.


**Too busy right now but more things on how the adoption system works and key terms (i.e. ploThief's notes, prompt) will be explained later. I will later make this Chpter two b/c ch. 1 will become all the info and sidenotes you might want to know before choosing a prompt.**

* * *

**Title**: Bonds of Ice

**Prompt:** Danny may have a powerful ice core, but using it is a different story. Who's better to teach him than the Masters of Ice: the Snow Queen and Old Man Winter? Except, well.. there not what he expected. Watch as the ghost boy deals with an impish hobo spirit, a closet diva queen, and lots of wintertide (mis)adventures!

**ploThief's Notes:**

\+ mainly just a icy trio exploration fic, so basically like a secret trio thing/adventures/interaction.

\+ Jack and Elsa have known each other for a while; slight shipping?

+Everything takes place in the Frozen land/era (Arensdalle)

+Eventually family-like bond in the end.

* * *

**Prolongue**

"Again."

Danny gritted his teeth as he concentrated on his core. He could feel the cold, the arctic winter building with each pump. He packed it up, only letting a few drops leak out. A ice crystal formed over his palms.

Biting his cracked lips, he squeezed out more energy, watching as the diamond rolled into a giant snowball. Pressure was building inside, but allowing some to flow out to the ground only seemed to make it worse, so he pushed it back into his center. Now ebbing some ice in the snowball was the tricky part. He needed to-

**_POP!_ **The snow snapped back into him, only to explode out a millisecond later with the intensity of an atomic bomb.

Frostbite, although well use to this, barely made it behind a statue before the icy wave hit him. When the blizzard finally calmed, the yeti cautiously approached the sitting teen, who had trapped himself in a ice-thorned barrier. Icicles and snow clung once again to his skin, but Danny hardly cared anymore.

"Three hundred and seventy-six tries and I still can't do this!" He growls, clenching and unclenching fistfuls of his blinding white hair.

Frostbite offers his prosthetic hand and the halfa disheartedly allows himself to be pulled out.

"Time and patience it takes, Great One. Perhaps next time you will get it."

Danny shakes his head. "No I won't. It's been hours and I can barely make a snowball that doesn't try to freeze everything in sight. You said that this should be natural for me, but its not." He kicked the ice barrier. "This isn't working."

It was troubling to see his young friend so negative, but unfortunately Frostbite knew this was the truth. As expected, the Great One was one of his best and most promising students, yielding more talent and power that surpassed even the most seasoned warriors. Yet with all that potential, his prodigy apprentice should of been mastering the highest level techniques by now instead of struggling with simple advancements.

"Perhaps of you putting more focus-"

A snort cut him off. "Like I haven't tried that in the past 42 sessions." The ghost began to pace, voice growing with each step. "I've tried focusing on my core, visualizing my desired out, even tastings each snowflake that came in range. Nothing!" He threw his hands in the air. "I've tried all of your teachings and advice, and none them work!"

He cringed, realizing the malice in his words.

"Not like that! You're a great teacher and I am honored you're training me, Frostbite. Trust me, I've learned more here than going to school, and I've been going there for years."

The yeti leader still remained stoic. Danny inwardly groaned. Great, he offended one of the few ghosts that actually like him. Will he ever be cured of the tragic foot-in-mouth syndrome?

"No Great One, you are correct. I am the one who should be apologizing," Danny straightened in surprise.

"You are? I am?" Frostbite nodded.

"Great power you yield, but great control you need. Control teachers cannot teach, but Masters can master." Danny scratched his head. That made _perfect_ sense.

"..Okay? That's why I came to you."

To the halfa's suprise, Frostbite laughed. "You flatter me, Great One!" He wiped away a few crystalizing tears before calming. "Disappointingly, I am not a Master. There are very few in the world, and the Far Frozen is blessed to have connections to two Masters. However you being trained by them is a different matter entirely. I must speak to Clockwork..."

Danny's eyebrows rose. "Wait, Clockwork has to get involved?" If that was the case, this could turn out really good or really bad. And knowing his lucky record...

Both ghost snapped into reality when the air began vibrate, a ripping sound escalating as space and time tore open to reveal a swirling green portal in front of the halfa. Danny barely held back a (very manly, he would assure you) scream and jumped away, but Frostbite was absolutely**_ ecstatic_.**

"Clockwork approves! Quickly, off to see the Snow Queen and Old Man Winter! Tell them the Far Frozen sends you with Clockwork's tidings. Good luck!"

"Wait, Queen who and Old Man what? What are you talking about? Where-?"

But he only answer was a quick shove into the portal, and Danny saw white.

* * *

_...brr. Chilly._

_And Soft. Soft and cold. Like a blanket of snow. Why doesn't the Far Frozen have this snow?_

_Oh, wait._

Danny groaned and spat out a glob of snow, standing up to get the snow layer off him. The fall knocked him back into human form, but that was a good thing. If he didn't feel the cold, he would still probably be buried in the snow, all warm and comfy until who-knows-what found him.

Where in the world was he? It was winter, but this wasn't Far Frozen, or the Ghost Zone for that matter. Danny noticed that he seemed to be on a balcony, and he peered over the edge. Below was a tiny town, nestled between a frozen ocean and treelined mountains. Maybe he could go down and take a look, ask some questions.

"Hey, you!"

_Or not._ He turned around. A few feet away where three burly-looking men, all dressed in official looking suits and pointy spears at hand. Figures Clockwork would drop him where he would most likely get impaled.

One of the guatds approached, the other two flanking behind.

"How did you get here? Don't you know this is royal property?"

So he was in a castle or something. That makes finding the queen easier.

Danny put on a nervous smile and raised his palms in a nonthreatening gesture. "Sorry I didn't knock, I'll try next time I'm tossed in a random portal that appears in my face. By the way, could you guys point me in the direction of Snow Queenie and some old dude named Winter? I need to be trained by them."

The guards just stared. And stared. The halfa waved.

"Hello? You do know what I'm talking about, right?"

That did it.

"This lad is crazy!"

"We should lock him up until Her Majesty decides."

"No John, abnormality is usual now. Now let's calm before-ack! Look what you did! He's running away!"

Danny never heard that last part, the words "crazy" and "lock him up" were enough to tell him to hightail it out of there. He ran down the balcony, ignoring the cries for him to stop. Right, left, dodge the guard around the corner. Which way? Ah! A door! He pulled it open and bolted, guards right on his heels. The door led him to an frosted garden, outside but enclosed by the kingdom's walls. No doors or windows, just the open sky and where he came from. Should he fly away? Turn invisible and sneak out?

A strong hand grabbed his arm.

"Gotcha!' The guard shouted, steam puffing out from his labored breathes. "You're a quick one, I admit. But now that's over and you have to follow me." Before Danny could give his persuasive refusal (followed by a knee to the stomach), a new voice rang out. A chill filled Danny's stomach.

"What is going on down here?"

Both the guard and Danny turned the entrance. Standing there was a beautiful young woman, probably barely out of teenhood, who had white-blonde hair and crystaline blue eyes that seemed to be piercing into his very soul. There were some guards around her, but the strangest one was a frozen-white haired teen close to her age who was freakishly balancing on a crooked staff, a mischievous smirk in his eyes. Weirder still was that his manner of dressing. Even though he looked like a hobo, he looked like a modern hobo. Not like everyone else who looked like they stepped out of some fairytale, ice model the most (although he wouldn't complain because **_wow_**\- she had some _fine_ legs).

While Danny was wrapping his brain on the oddity of the two, the guard next to him straightened.

"Queen Elsa, this strange lad was found inside the kingdom walls. He ran from us when we approached, and his intentions he explained where inane."

The hobo kid gave him a one over. "Of course they were. The guy looks like he's from my time. How he ended up here is the real question."

Danny's snapped to the pale teen. "You're from the 21st?"

Everyone reacted to that. The guards looked confused as they shifted their gaze around, as if trying to find the person he was talking to. The others looked more surprised than anything. The hot lady-Queen Elsa, they called her- pursed her lips. That aloofness she wore now revealed curiosity as she glanced over the two. Hobo-kid was openly stunned.

'You can see me?" He grinned, stepping (freakin'_ stepping_\- Danny was jealous) off the wooden staff and then trying to poke him with said staff. Danny swatted it away.

"Who couldn't, you look like a hobo! And how do you know where I am from?"

Instead the guards looked at their Queen.

"This child can see the same Frost spirit as you?" Danny tensed. Spirit? That explained a lot. Except his ghost sense didn't go off like normal. Why? He could figure that out later, after he broke the guy's stupid stick if he didn't stop trying to poking him.

"It appears so," she answered. A calculating look fell on her face as she stared at him, as if she waswas judging what to do with him. Danny hated being on the receiving of on of these looks, but experience taught him to stand firm and meet her gaze, ignoring the stick poking his cheek. Apparently, he passed some type of test, because she gave a curt nod before addressing the guards.

"I can handle this situation alone. Thank you for your assistance. You are dismissed. When they bowed and left, her gaze returned once more. "Who sent you?"

Danny prayed she knew. "Clockwork and Frostbite from the Ghost Zone. Said I needed training from some Queen lady of snow and this old man named Winter. Could you help me find them? _And can you cut it out?!_" The spirit just grinned and tried to poke him again. Danny growled.

"Jack, please stop." The girl said, but she had a trace of a smile on her lips. "I think you mean the Snow Queen and Old Man Winter." Jack snorted at the last name.

"Why are you looking for them?"

"I have to get training," the halfa admitted. "I got these, uh, 'special powers' and stuff, and I kinda stink at them." As if on cue, he sneezed and ice fasted his legs to the ground. He looked down at his frozen legs in suprise. "That's new."

Queen Elisa gave a small laugh at the sight. "I wish Clockwork and the Far Frozen prepared us earlier, but we will be happy to help you."

If Danny"s eyes could get any bigger, they did. "What?" Jack grinned.

"Look no further kid, you found your new teachers. Now, where to start?"


End file.
